Five Inch Heels
by xxsunshinexxshowersxx
Summary: So, I've recently gotten into Pretty Little Liars, and I watched the episode where Hanna told Spencer about the five inch heels and nothing else, so I was inspired to write this. This is my first Haleb fiction.
"Mom!" Hanna shouted from the kitchen, her Mother came in drying her hair

"You rang," she said

"Look, have you got any plans tonight?" Hanna asked, trying to be discreet

"In fact, yes I do, I have a date, you thinking of having the girls over tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hanna lying, but being careful. Her Mom could always tell when she was lying.

"Okay, that's great," Hanna did a little fist pump. Caleb was coming home from California, so Hanna arranged Caleb to come over. She was so excited, she missed him so much that it hurt. She had a rough week, so seeing her boyfriend was something that she was looking forward to. She had a plan to entice him, and she couldn't exactly do it with her Mom around. She grabbed her phone and texted Caleb

 ** _'So, my Mom won't be in the house tonight ;) come over, I miss you xx,'_**

There was a knock on the door, Caleb stood at the door waiting for Hanna to answer it, he tapped his foot. He couldn't help but feel excited. He adored Hanna, and he had never felt this way toward anyone...maybe Jessica Rabbit when he was a kid, but right now, Hanna was everything to him. And more. He waited even more at the door, there was no answer. But his phone bleeped

 ** _'Door is open, come in xx,'_**

He smiled, and opened up the door. There were candles lit in the hallway, and the house was dark. There was music playing in the background

"Hanna?!" Caleb shouted out, his phone bleeped again

 _ **'Follow the trail,'**_

He looked down, and realised that there was a trail of clothes leading upstairs. He chuckled nervously, he picked up the clothes and made his way to Hanna's room. The door was slightly ajar. He opened up the door to find Hanna cross legged and wearing nothing but a pair of five inch heels. He immediately blushed, and smiled. She chuckled

"Welcome back," Hanna said, Caleb immediately rushed to her and kissed her passionately. He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed his neck which sent shivers down Caleb's spine, he groaned. He took off his shirt and his jeans, and laid on top of Hanna's body, Hanna running her hands down Caleb's back, grazing her nails gently against it. Caleb kissed Hanna's breast, automatically giving her goosebumps with pleasure. She moaned, and heavily breathed

"I missed you," she said

"Me too," Caleb replied with a heavy breath, Caleb kissed her on the lips, their tongues dancing with each other each, and he travelled his kisses down to her chest, down to her stomach, down to her-

"Caleb," she moaned "Oh god," his slight stubble tickled downstairs, making her giggle and moan at same time. He was doing things that he hadn't done to her before, and she was loving each and every minute of it. She loved him so much, he was the only one for her. Sex was obviously great, but the fact she was having sex with someone she had such deep connection with, made it ten times...no, a hundred times time. He reached over into his backpack, and grabbed a condom and opened it up. Hanna found it so sexy that Caleb brought protection, it made her trust him even more. He put on the condom, and entered inside of her, making her moan loudly, she gripped on tightly onto her sheets, Caleb groaned, and held out his hands to touch Hanna's, she acknowledged his hands and held on to them, they always held hands when they were intimate. When it was Hanna's first time, she was so nervous that Caleb said to her that as long as they were holding hands, she would be safe.

"Well, that was a nice welcome," Caleb said as the two laid in bed together, both naked and lying in bed with the sheet over them, Hanna chuckled and blushed

"I'd never done something that crazy before," she put her head in her hands, Caleb chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's head, brushing her hair with his hands.

"I liked it," Caleb said

"Did you really? You didn't miss-" she said

"I loved it," Caleb said, kissing Hanna on the lips, "And I love you," he whispered

"I love you too, you make me feel so safe," Hanna said

"That's all I want to do, is keep you safe," Caleb replied back. Hanna looking up at her handsome boyfriend, and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
